Satu Kata
by Lrynch Fruhling
Summary: Hanya dengan satu kata, maka semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. /Cobalah kau berdiri dalam sudut pandangnya, Sasuke./Oneshoot, SasuSaku/Kado kecil untuk Karikazuka/Mind to Read and Review?


Kau menengadahkan kepalamu, menatap hamparan langit kelam—sekelam hatimu saat ini—yang ditemani beberapa bintang yang berkelap-kelip dengan indahnya. Kini pikiranmu kembali menerawang ke masa-masa yang lalu, mencoba mencari letak kesalahan yang selalu kaulakukan. Kesalahan yang pada awalnya timbul dari sebuah ketidaksengajaan yang kemudian berakhir menjadi sebuah kebiasaan.

_**.**_

_**Disclamer**_

**Naruto **_is _**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Lrynch Fruhling **_**Proudly Present**_

_**A **_**SasuSaku **_**Fanfiction with the title**_

Satu Kata

**W**_arning_

_Typo, Out of Character, Second Pov, Timeline lompat-lompat_

_**Hadiah kecil untuk Karikazuka**_

_._

Sudah lebih dari satu jam kau duduk di sebuah kursi—lengkap dengan meja di depanmu. Sesekali mata obsidianmu itu melirik sebuah jam tangan yang terpasang di tangan kirimu, namun setelah itu kau kembali menekuni kegiatan yang sedari tadi kaulakukan—menatap pintu kafe.

Dentingan bel kembali menyelinap masuk ke dalam telingamu. Spontan matamu menyipit, berharap tamu yang masuk kali ini adalah orang yang kautunggu dari tadi. Dan _gotcha_! Dugaanmu kali ini tepat. Kini tampak seorang gadis dengan mahkotanya yang khas—merah jambu—tengah menoleh ke kenan dan ke kiri, mencari sosok yang kau yakini adalah dirimu.

Setelah beberapa detik dia melemparkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut kafe, akhirnya dia berhasil menemukanmu. Setelah itu, dengan antusiasnya ia melambaikan tangannya seraya memanggil namamu dengan intonasi yang cukup keras sehingga menarik perhatian beberapa pengunjung. Memalukan, memang … tapi tak mengapa karena kau ingin semua orang tahu bahwa kau, Sasuke Uchiha adalah kekasih Sakura Haruno.

"Hei, Sasuke-_kun_. Maaf, ya, aku terlambat," ujarnya disertai dengan sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Hn," responsmu singkat seraya meneguk habis secangkir _liquid _hitam yang sudah dingin.

Hening. Kaubiarkan kecanggungan menyelimuti kebersamaan kalian. Beberapa menit sudah kau menunggu terlontarnya sebuah alasan dari bibir mungilnya. Namun, tidak seperti dugaanmu sebelumnya—yang beranggapan ia akan menyuarakan berbagai alasan yang logis—kini ia malah diam menatap batu _onyx_-mu, berharap kau yang membuka pembicaraan ini. Tapi bukan Uchiha namanya jika kau menuruti permintaannya—walau ia memintanya secara tak langsung.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Dan akhirnya, suara riangnya kembali menyeruak masuk ke dalam indera pendengaranmu.

"Hn, tidak jadi." Kau berujar pelan sembari berdiri dari kursi dan kemudian meninggalkannya duduk di kursi itu, sendirian.

"Kau marah, ya, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkahmu.

Oh, ayolah … siapa yang tidak marah coba jika kau dibiarkan menunggu selama lebih dari satu jam, lalu pada akhirnya tidak diberi alasan yang jelas?

"Tidak," kilahmu singkat sembari mempercepat langkahmu, membiarkannya—kekasihmu—kewalahan.

"Kuanggap kau menjawab iya. Kau kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya, lagi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Pulanglah," ujarmu, berusaha agar tidak terjadi kontak mata antara kau dan dia. Setelah berkata demikian, kau langsung memasuki mobilmu lalu meninggalkannya di depan kafe sendirian—lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dasar egois. Cobalah sekali-kali kau pikirkan perasaannya, _Teme_!" seru Naruto, sahabatmu, yang saat ini sudah berdiri di sampingmu.

Kau memilih bergeming. Diam untuk saat ini memang lebih baik. Ya, setidaknya ini menurutmu.

"Oh, ayolah, _Teme _… kau tidak akan pernah menemukan jawabannya jika kau hanya berpikir di dalam sudut pandangmu saja," nasehat Naruto kepadamu, lagi.

Tertarik, kau pun menatap manik biru Naruto, memintanya untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. Melihat reaksimu, Naruto tersenyum lebar lalu dalam sekali gerakan halus, ia tengadahkan juga kepalanya menatap sang dewi malam.

"Coba kau lihat bintang itu," ujar Naruto seraya menunjuk salah satu bintang dengan jari telunjuknya, "dan bintang itu." Ucapannya berakhir dengan berpindahnya si jari telunjuk pada bintang lainnya—yang berada tak jauh dari bintang pertama.

"Hn, sudah," ujarmu sembari menatap dua buah bintang yang ditunjuk Naruto.

Bintang pertama tampak berkelap-kelip sedangkan bintang kedua malah sebaliknya, redup.

Kau pun beranggapan bahwa Naruto akan menyamakan kau dan Sakura dengan kedua bintang itu. Kau sebagai bintang yang redup dan Sakura sebagai bintang yang bersinar terang.

"Kedua bintang itu seperti kau dan Sakura, _Teme_," tutur Naruto sembari menutup kedua matanya.

_Tuh, kan, benar_, pikirmu, tersenyum tipis.

"kau sebagai bintang yang bersinar itu dan Sakura, um, ya, sebagai benda kecil yang menyala redup itu," lanjut Naruto, membuat matamu sedikit membola.

"Hn?" Kau merespons pelan perkataan Naruto, memintanya untuk melanjutkan perkataannya yang ternyata meleset—sangat meleset—dari dugaanmu sebelumnya.

"Kau yang bersinar dengan segala ego yang kau punya … sementara Sakura, ia bersinar dengan caranya sendiri, yaitu dengan memakai cinta. Cinta yang semakin lama akan semakin meredup jika kau terus bersinar dengan egomu itu, _Teme_," ujar Naruto, lagi.

Kau terdiam mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Ingin rasanya kau membantah semua ucapannya itu, namun lidahmu terasa kelu. Hatimu seakan menerima semua penuturan sahabatmu itu. Ah, sepertinya Naruto yang kauanggap bodoh itu memiliki satu kelebihan yang tidak kaupunya.

"Cobalah kau berdiri dalam sudut pandang Sakura-_chan_. Rasakan bagaimana sakitnya didamprat oleh egomu yang tinggi itu, _Teme_," kata Naruto seraya membuka kelopak matanya, "dan kau akan bisa membuat Sakura seperti dirimu. Bersinar terang dengan segala cintanya yang hanya akan diberikan untukmu, seperti mereka." Lagi-lagi Naruto menunjuk dua buah bintang—yang berbeda—yang saling berdekatan dan mengeluarkan cahayanya dengan kapasitas yang bisa dibilang sangat terang.

"Sekarang pulanglah. Pikirkan kata-kataku dan aku jamin, kau dan Sakura-_chan_ akan menjadi pasangan terserasi kedua setelah aku dan Hinata!" seru Naruto, riang.

Kau tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Naruto, lalu berkata, "_Baka_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah berpamitan dengan Naruto dan orang tuanya, kau pun mengitari Kota Konoha. Ya, meski jam telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam, akan tetapi kota ini masih tetap ramai dengan kendaraan-kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang. Monoton, memang, tetapi terkadang pemandangan ini bisa membuat rasa letihmu sedikit terelas. Sepertinya malam ini kau tidak akan tidur, begitulah pikiranmu saat kau menatap kesibukan Kota Konoha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Melewati malam tanpa mengonsumsi kafein memang terasa berat. Ini terbukti ketika jarum jam telah menunjukkan angka enam—jarum pendek— dan angka dua belas pada jarum panjangnya. Akhirnya, dengan rasa lelah—dan kantuk—yang menggerogoti tubuhmu, kau memutuskan untuk menjalankan mobilmu menuju ke rumahmu.

Setelah memakirkan mobilmu di garasi, kau pun melangkahkan kakimu menuju pintu rumahmu. Kau merogoh kantongmu, berusaha mengambil kunci rumah. Kunci telah kautemukan, lalu dengan cekatan kau memasukan kunci itu pada satu celah kecil, lalu memutarnya. Akan tetapi, gerakanmu terhenti ketika batu obsidianmu menangkan satu kantong kecil—yang dilapisi plastik bening pada bagian atasnya— berisi sebuah _pudding_. Kedua alismu saling bertaut, seakan menyuarakan isi hatimu yang bertanya siapa yang menggantungkan _pudding _unik ini.

Unik. Ya, unik. Bagaimana tidak? _Pudding _ini memakai tomat—buah kesukaanmu—sebagai wadah untuk menampung _pudding _yang sekilas terlihat seperti _jelly_ yang memiliki rasa stroberi. Penasaran, kau pun membawa _pudding _itu ke ruang makanmu, melupakan rasa kantuk yang sedari tadi kaurasakan.

Perlahan kau membuka kotak itu, lalu kau mengeluarkan _pudding_ itu dengan hati-hati. Tanpa curiga sedikit pun, kau ambil sebuah sendok yang tak jauh darimu dan memotong kecil _pudding _tersebut, dan menyuapkannya ke dalam mulutmu.

_Enak_, batinmu. Ternyata rasa dari _pudding _itu bukanlah stroberi, melainkan _cherry_ yang manis ketika _pudding _itu menyentuh lidahmu. Pelan, kau lanjutkan lagi dengan menyuapkan potongan _pudding_ yang berukuran lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Dan kau melakukannya secara berkala sampai _pudding _itu benar-benar habis tak bersisa.

Beberapa saat setelah kau menghabiskan _pudding_ itu, kau pun memutuskan untuk membuang wadahnya—tomat—beserta kotaknya dan langsung tidur. Kau dorong kursimu ke belakang untuk membuat celah agar dirimu dapat berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang penuh. Namun, ketika kau sukses berdiri, detik itu juga jatuh sebuah kertas kecil yang lagi-lagi menarik perhatianmu.

Kauletakkan kembali kulit tomat dan kotak kecil tersebut di tas meja, lalu dengan cepat kau mengambil kertas tersebut. Kertas itu berisi rentetan kalimat yang sukses membuat kedua matamu terbelalak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah sepuluh menit kau menggerakkan mobilmu dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, akhirnya kau pun sampai di sebuah rumah kecil yang sudah tak asing lagi di matamu. Cepat, kau mengeliminasi jarakmu dengan rumah itu.

Kauketuk pelan pintu itu.

Tidak ada respons.

Kauketuk lagi, kali ini dengan menyuarakan namanya.

"Sakura, buka pintunya," ujarmu, sedikit menaikkan intonasi suaramu agar dapat terdengar olehnya.

Untuk ketiga kalinya kau mengetuk pintu tersebut. Dan, ya, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan sosok gadis bermanik _emerald_ yang saat ini sedang mengucek salah satu matanya.

"Ng, siapa, ya?" tanyanya, masih setengah sadar. Oh, sepertinya kau telah menganggu waktu istirahatnya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, kau langsung memeluk tubuh kecilnya, membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_?" Ah, sepertinya kesadarannya sudah terkumpul sempurna.

"K-kau kenapa?" tanyanya, lagi.

Kau tidak menghiraukan perkataannya, malah mengucapkan satu kata yang jarang—bahkan tidak pernah—kauucapkan.

_**Satu kata yang mewakili semua kesalahanku….**_

"Maaf."

_**Ya, maaf.**_

_**Maafkan aku untuk segala keegosianku.**_

_**Maafkan aku untuk segala kekuranganku.**_

_**Maafkan aku untuk segala perlakuan kasarku.**_

_**Dan maafkan aku karena aku telah mencintaimu…**_

_**dengan cara yang salah.**_

_**.**_

Setelah kau mengucapkan kata itu, kau pun memilih untuk diam, menunggu respons Sakura, kekasihmu.

Detik pertama ia terbelalak, tidak percaya bahwa kau—untuk pertama kalinya—mengucapkan kata itu.

Detik kesepuluh ia tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf."

Dan detik keenam puluh, kau dan dia sudah menyatukan bibir kalian, menyalurkan kehangatan yang tak pernah tersalurkan selama ini.

.

.

"Hei, Sakura, kau tahu? _Pudding _itu enak sekali. Terima kasih," ucapmu, tersenyum tipis.

Ia—Sakura—tersipu malu. "Sama-sama dan maafkan aku atas kejadian kemarin siang. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu menunggu lama."

Kau menggeleng pelan, "Hn, kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, Sakura."

"Terima kasih," ucapnya, tersenyum lembut.

"Hn? Untuk apa?" tanyamu, tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapannya.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya—"

—_semua yang tak bisa didefinisikan satu persatu karena semuanya telah bersatu menjadi kesatuan yang utuh._

_._

_._

_._

_**THE END**_

**A/N:**

Izinkan aku untuk berteriak sepuas-puasnya AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ;_;

Dan izinkan aku untuk melanjutkan kata-kata maaf dari Sasuke u,u

"**Dan maaf untuk segala keterlambatanku dalam membuat fict ini, Cincin."/plaks**

Oke, reader, maafkan aku yang udah membuat fict ini. Aku tau fict ini masih jauh dari kata bagus, aku tauuuu bangett. Dan aku juga tahu di fict ini banyak banget plothole yang menyebar di mana-mana.

TAPIII, tapi semoga fict ini masih layak untuk dikonsumsi ya ^3^

Dan _**happy birthday buat Karikazuka.**_ Maaf buat kadonya yang —sangat— telat ini. Dan semoga di tahun ini kau jadi anak yang lebih baik yaaa *peyuk*

Oke, sekian cuap-cuap saya.

_**Review and Concrit, please?**_


End file.
